Getting Back on Track
by All Things Animated
Summary: This is a one-shot about the cave scene in "The Holocrons of Fate" (from Ezra's POV).


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. The show, all the characters, and their dialogue belong to the creative team at LucasFilm.**

 **Getting** **Back** **on** **Track**

As I headed further into the cave, my commlink went off.

"Ezra", Kanan said through my comm. "Keep to the left."

"Left?", I said skeptically, pointing my flashlight in two different directions. "You sure about that?"

"Trust me", he said.

"Yeah...sure", I thought sarcastically. Then, I headed to the right.

Before I knew it, the spiders had shown up again. I gasped in fear.

"What's happening?", Kanan asked.

I didn't get a chance to respond, though. One of the spiders hit my com, causing it to short out. Unfortunately, my flashlight quit working immediately after.

"Karabast!", I thought as I hit it in a desperate attempt to make it work again. Then, I ran even further into the cave. I tried doing a tuck and roll to put more distance between us. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

As the spiders were closing in spiders, I frantically searched for an escape route. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Ezra, jump!"

When I looked up, I saw, to my shock, Kanan!

I didn't have time to think about why he'd come in after me, though. The spiders were getting closer.

I jumped up and grabbed his hand with my own. After he'd pulled me up, I took a second to catch my breath. Once I had, I turned to look at him.

"What are you doing in here?". I asked in alarm.

"Getting you back on track", he said casually.

I smiled slightly as he helped me get back up on my feet.

As soon as I turned, I realized that the spiders were right in front of us! I took a couple of steps back and held an arm out in front of Kanan. I didn't care how scared I, there was no way I'd ever let those crawlers hurt my master!

However, Kanan just put one hand on my shoulder, held the other hand out, and connected with the spiders through the Force.

To my surprise, they backed off.

"How did you do that?". I asked. "I can't even do that."

"Well, I've been forced to see things differently since Malachor", Kanan replied.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there for a moment, quietly watching him, and crossing my crossing my arms in front of my chest. I knew we'd have to have this talk eventually, but it wouldn't be easy. After a few minutes, I followed him.

"About what happened", I began slowly. Kanan stopped walking and turned to face. "I'm sorry for it", I continued. For everything, Kanan."

Kanan smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault", he said reassuringly.

I couldn't look at him. I felt terrible. If I'd listened to him when we were on Malachor, none of this would've happened.

"I never blamed you, Ezra", he said comfortingly. "It's time for you to forgive yourself."

After a second, I looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Yes, Master", I said.

Then. I did something I hadn't done in a while. I wrapped my arms around him, closed my eyes, and hugged him tightly.

He took a step back. I could sense his shock, but I didn't let go. Not only was I relieved that he didn't blame me, but I was also glad that he was here. I'd missed him.

After a second, I felt him wrap an arm around me and pat my back with the other hand. Then, he pulled back and smiled at me begore we started walking again. I didn't want this moment to end just yet. However, we had to keep moving. After all, we still had a Holocron to find and friends to save.

The Bendu was right. Using the Sith Holocron had caused an imbalance in our relationship. Oddly enough, it seemed like this whole experienced had helped us reconcile.

"Finally", I thought. "We're getting back on track".

 **The** **End.**

 **Author's Note: Hi, everyone! How were your holidays? Have you seen the mid-season trailer for season 3 of Star Wars Rebels yet? If so, what did you think? What's your favorite moment in the 1st half of season 3? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
